Red, Blonde, and Blue: The Colors of Parenthood
by WhimsicalxWriterxChic15
Summary: So this is a story all about how...what? You didn't think I was actually going to tell you did you? You have to read it! Hope you like! ;3


A/N: Ya-Ho! To those of you who happen to stumble upon this, I am very, VERY, scarily, unbearably new at this so cut me some slack until my next story, ONEGAISHIMASU! Also I like Japanese quite a bit and want to share it with everyone so the characters are going to be speaking Enganese. If you don't likey, then gomenasai. Just a heads up for those of you who love really long series this is a SHORT one. I probably won't go over 4 chapters. If enough people end up, not only reading it, but actually liking it I'll consider continuing, just be warned. So….that's all I have to say 'bout that.

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND/OR IP PROPERTIES THAT ARE MENTIONED!

I do however love Mashima-san for creating it and am not too fond of the dub. -_- (shakes fist at funimation)

I STILL LOVE YOU TODD! XD

now….

LET THE SHOW BEGIN!

* * *

The sky was a slate gray and drops of incessant rain beat the streets of Magnolia into submission. Footsteps of our heroes could be heard pacing back and forth within the now tiny guild.

"Yare yare*, why aren't there any good jobs lately? I'm starting to miss Lucy treating us to lunch." Natsu sighed.

"Nani*?! I would never treat you, you guys would just sit down and start eating and I would be stuck with the bill!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"Aye sir!" Happy said cheerily. Lucy swatted at him but he dodged and she ended up hitting Elfman who, until he was so rudely interrupted, was taking a satisfying nap.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" He exclaimed. Happy pointed to the conspicuously sidestepping Lucy who looked at him and gave a nervous grin.

"Hahahahaha …ha, you're awake that's—eh?" she began but was cut off by his sudden outburst.

"OTOKOOO*! Who dares to challenge Usagi-chan*?!" With that, the giant mass of muscles fell back onto the wooden bench and drifted off to sleep.

"N-nani kore*…?" Lucy, Happy, and Natsu said simultaneously. Just then Elza burst onto the scene with her giant wagon of luggage.

"Minna, Ikuzou*! We have a lot of work to do!"

"Ehhhhhhhhh?" Was all the three could manage. Before they knew it they were all being dragged out of the guild and into the unforgiving rain. Gray, suddenly grabbed by Natsu, joined them.

"What the heck? How did I end up here too?!" he complained grumpily.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, Juvia had been enjoying the cloudy day and was walking the stone roads with her favorite umbrella.

"Shin, shin tou*… Shin shin, tou…Shin,shi—ah?" She stopped and peered into the distance of the road on her left.

" Gray-sama?!" She hastily turned the corner to see Gray being preceded by Elza and the gang. Suddenly ducking out of sight, she took a peek from behind the nearest building and gazed at her love, getting lost in thought. _What should Juvia do? Gray-sama is being taken from me by that Lucy, my love rival!...ah! But if they're really on a mission Juvia doesn't want to get in the way…hmmm…But at the same time it's as if his eyes are calling out to me, to save him. Ohhh, what should Juvia do…_ Juvia sat and fidgeted, blushing all the while, until she realized she was losing sight of them. Immediately she regained her composure and went after them.

"Gray –sama! Matteeeee*!" She screamed to the empty streets as she desperately tried to get the group back into view while continuing to hide.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They had travelled for a good while and were starting to get tired, Happy especially from carrying Elza's all too convenient jumbo sized umbrella.

"Elza, please, can we stop already?" Lucy whined

"Aye" said happy weakly. After giving it a fair amount of thought, she stopped abruptly.

"Since we've covered a little over half of the distance, I suppose a five minute break would be sufficient."

"Sufficient?!" Lucy exclaimed

"Five minutes?!"said Natsu, following suit. While the two of them whined in the background, Gray went ahead and said something that was actually meaningful,

"Oi, Elza, where are we going anyway? What, exactly, is this mission?" A glint appeared in her eye and an air of haughtiness came about her.

"I'm glad you asked," just then she pulled out the job announcement poster (from nowhere, mind you) and showed it to everyone. "because we are on a special mission indeed! We are going to realize my childhood dream of…..BEING A CHILDCARE PROVIDER!" With that, Elza struck a triumphant pose, one leg upon her luggage and a fist clenched in front of her. A loud 'DON!' could be heard as the others hit the ground from shock at this unexpected declaration.

"You mean to tell me that we're going on a babysitting job?" Lucy asked disappointedly.

"There's no way that can pay well…" Gray said, equally disappointed. Happy took a good look at the poster.

"Ooooooh! The reward is Niyu-Hachiman Jyueru (280,000 Jewel)!" Happy shouted happily.

"Nijyu-Hachiman Jyueru!?" Lucy exclaimed in wonderment. That soon ended, however, when she realized that she still owed back rent for the past month.

"It's still not enough…" she sobbed.

"Oi Lucy," Natsu said. Lucy looked up sullenly. "I'll give you my share."

"Honto ni*?", her eyes grew big, sparkly, and grateful. A wide tearstreak striped eachcheek. "Thank you so much!"

"He's speaking for himself," Happy declared, ruining their touching moment. "You will have to beg and say 'Oh great Goshujin-sama Happy will you pretty please _think_ about giving me some of your share? Onegaishimasu!'" He then proceeded to laugh semi-maniacally.

"Baka-neko! I would never say that! Oi come back here!" She said chasing the flying cat.

"What? I don't have two tails." He protested.

Natsu chimed in, "Yeah, and he's not evil. But your share is actually my share, Happy." Happy stopped abruptly, allowing Lucy to finally knock him firmly in his skull.

Rubbing his lump he whined, "Demo Natsu, how am I going to buy my fish?"

"You eat too much anyway!" Lucy shouted in frustration.

"Not as much as y-youuu." Happy blubbered.

"You stupid!—"

While Lucy was once again chasing happy around in rage Natsu took a second look at that poster. He realized something just then.

"If this is a babysitting job, then why..."

"It doesn't matter why because our five minutes are up! Let's go! OU*!" Elza barked. Happy dejectedly picked up what he felt to be a 2 ton umbrella and tried to catch up with Her. The others let out a weak, "Ou." in return and moved sluggishly across the plains toward what looked like a small town in the distance.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Positive they had moved far enough in the distance, Juvia exited her current hiding spot which was a cluster of medium sized boulders in the midst of the large grassy fields.

"Why couldn't they have been travelling through the forest. It's so hard to stay hidden, and this grass is so itchy!" Flashback montage of Juvia constantly having to lay prostrate in the grass so Natsu, Happy, or Lucy didn't see her. Juvia comes back to the present and throws her frustration to the wayside.

"But I can't believe it. A babysitting job! Gray-sama and I can practice together to prepare for our future children! Ahhh~3" Just then she feels a cramp in her abdomen. She rubs her stomach which gurgles loudly.

"Juvia is so hungry. Gray-sama, are we there yet?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

As the gang comes down the final hill to enter the town Elza starts shaking.

"Eh, Elza? Daijoubu*?" Lucy asked. Elza stopped several yards before crossing the town line and slowly turned to them still shaking.

"I want to go back."

"EHHHH!?" was what she got in reply.

"No way! I am not going back to the guild until we get paid! You are doing this!" Lucy yelled.

"Boku mo*!" Gray shouted. They looked at their shirtless companion. "I didn't even want to be here! If it wasn't for this pink haired idiot-"

"Who are you calling an idiot?!" Natsu shot back. They continued to tussle unnecessarily while happy cheered Natsu on and Elza fidgeted. Annoyed Lucy walked up to a local leaving town, showed them the address on the poster, and asked for directions. When she returned she clapped her hands loudly.

"ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP!" They all stopped immediately. "Elza, this is your dream right?!" Elza straightened up and went back to being her serious self. "Natsu, Happy, you guys want to have money to eat all you want right?" Natsu and Happy smiled widely and gave lucy a thumbs up with a glint in their eye. Lucy sweatdropped and continued. "Gray! You want to go home as soon as possible right?" He nodded very vigorously. "Then let's go and TAKE CARE OF THESE KIDS!"

"ROGER!" They all screamed and made their way through the town to the address, getting stared at all of the while. When they arrived at the house they were all surprised.

"This isn't as big as I thought it would be." Gray remarked.

"It's pretty small for people who say they have 280,000 Jewel." Happy said in agreement. It was a moderately sized house-not a hut- but still nowhere near a mansion which is what our cast of characters had been expecting.

"So who's going to knock?" Natsu asked. They all grew quiet. Then Elza inhaled and exhaled dramatically and loudly pounded on the door out of nervousness.

* * *

So how was it? Too much romaji? Well here are the translations:

Yare Yare- "My, My" or "Geez"; something to that effect

Nani - What

Otoko- Man

Usagi- Bunny

Nani Kore- What was that?

Minna- Everyone

Ikuzo- Let's go

Shin Shin To- I honestly do not know what this directly translates to. I just know that this is Juvia's catch phrase besides "Gray-sama" and the fansubbers subbed it as "drip, drip, drop" as in the sound of rain.

Matte- Wait

Honto ni- Really

Goshujin-sama-Master

Onegaishimasu-A very formal and very strong "please". Usually used when asking for a favor or assistance.

"What? I don't have two tails."- This is a play on the Japanese words 'Baka Neko' which translate to "stupid cat" and 'Bakeneko' which is a two tailed cat demon/spirit.

Demo-But

Ou- Cry frequently made when a group of characters gets really motivated. Not sure if it has a literal translation.

Daijoubu-Are you okay/I'm okay

Boku- Male form of the pronoun 'I'/'me'

Mo-also


End file.
